muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Favorite Songs from Jim Henson's Muppets
Geni Sackson Could anyone with this recording look for Geni Sackson's name? He/she is showing up as a credit when I search Google Books, but they don't show even a sliver on the results page. -- Zanimum (talk) 14:52, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :She may not have worked on it at all. When no actual preview or snippet appears from Google Books, they're not always reliable, but list books connected to the name in some way. My own name pops up in a Google Book search, for example here, for Maltin's 1980 Of Mice and Magic, where I'm most certainly not mentioned (I was born that year, in fact!) But I've contributed to books about animation and some have cited Maltin. So Sackson showing up there may be merely because of stuff like Silly Songs (which has a heavy content overlap). I see the album also includes tracks from the Muppet Babies Rocket to the Stars, so it could be that as well. Either way, it doesn't appear to be new involvement. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, guys, she's actually mentioned in the picture below as "Creative Director", but I don't know what that means. ::And Andrew, has Leonard ever updated that book? If not, you should help him with one! -- Ken (talk) 03:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, that solves that one! Thanks, Ken (somehow I'd also missed the year, 1986, and thought it was later; as far as I can make out, in this period, Geni Sackson more or less oversaw the "Muppet Music" label releases, sometimes credited as "Producer for Muppet Music," so creative director would be along the same lines, selecting the songs and putting the project together and so on. Maltin has updated, and if he ever asks, you'll be the first one to know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Songs from Jim Henson's Muppets discussion moved from User talk:Toughpigs Hey, Danny, since you have this album, could you please take a look at it? There are two different labels listed, one on the main discography, and in the box, and we also need the catalog number. Oh, can you check the order too? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:58, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I checked it out. My copy is from Magic Video Publishing Company. The songs are in the order listed on the page, but the sides are different. :I think it's possible that there were two different versions of this set -- a double-album, and two single albums. I have this as two single albums, a Volume One and a Volume Two. That might explain the discrepancies between my copy and what's on the page. :So here's my guess. :Two single albums: Published by Magic Video Publishing Company, SM 1044-1 and SM 1044-2. Volume One: Side 1 begins with "Muppet Show Theme", Side 2 begins with "Halfway Down the Stairs". Volume Two: Side 1 "Rubber Duckie", Side 2 "Muppet Babies Theme". (This is the version I have.) :One double album: Published by Silver Eagle Records, catalog # unknown. Side 1 "Muppet Show Theme", Side 2 "Muppet Babies Theme", Side 3 "Rubber Duckie", Side 4 "Halfway Down the Stairs". :Scott posted the original track list and listed Silver Eagle Records, so he may have the double-album version. If I'm right about this, then we ought to post all this information on the page. -- Danny (talk) 14:24, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. I wondered why the list you sent me said "2 albums", since I knew it was a 2-record set, but now I know you meant 2 separate albums. (Sesame Street Gold syndrome!) I'll talk to Scott about the other edition. By the way, was your copy made in the USA, or somewhere else? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 15:10, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :::It's from the US. Here's a scan from the back of Volume 1. By the way, Volume 1 is red, and Volume 2 is blue. -- Danny (talk) 15:14, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :: Danny's right there were two different versions of the set. One had it as a two album set, and one as two separate albums - I have both. The latter at least was also issued on cassette. I've detailed much of this on my site about Louise (I may have left off some of the cassette details). Emma 15:28, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :::The Silver Eagle release is album #SE 1044. -- Wendy (talk) 23:49, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Emma's page is here: http://www.qsulis.demon.co.uk/Website_Louise_Gold/Favorite_Songs_From_Jim_Henson's_Muppets.htm -- Ken (talk) 01:12, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :::::The page as is reflects the 2-record set made in Canada. —Scott (talk) 20:07, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I finally saw Danny's copies, and the labels say, "Made in Canada", so I think that we should remove the 2 single albums from this section. Does anybody have the 2-record set version? -- Ken (talk) 03:10, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure what you mean -- remove it from what? -- Danny (talk) 10:46, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, I kind of jumped over here before I really read the page. That was kind of a note to myself that if we find somebody who has the 2-record set version (US Silver Eagle), we'll double check the track order, label and catalog number. I didn't know if Scott meant a Canadian 2-record set on Magic Video or I.J.E., or a US version. So I guess right now it's okay. -- Ken (talk) 13:44, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Categorization The categorization of this one bugs me. In the interest of completeness, I'm thinking it should be in the categories and discographies for The Muppet Show AND Sesame Street AND Fraggle Rock AND The Muppet Babies. Is this too anal? Mark (talk) 08:12, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :You're right, it should. Good catch! -- Danny (talk) 13:31, 7 March 2007 (UTC)